ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryptids (comic book series)
The Cryptids is a comic book series published by BOOM! Studios based on the Cartoon Network show, The Cryptids. History In May 25, 2018, BOOM! Studios confirmed that they will make a new comic series based off of yet another Cartoon Network show. Issues Issue #1: Snatched - 06/20/2018 - When a giant, purple vulture-like creature captures Nessie and flies off with her while Nessie was having a fine day, Bigfoot, Alien, Mothman and Chupacabra go on a quest to rescue her. Issue #2: Conjoined Buddies - 07/18/2018 - Dr. Turbo and Angel use their latest invention called "The Conjoiner" and uses it on Alien and Chupacabra, causing their body parts to be conjoined to one another. Issue #3: The Ancient Sodiumina - 08/15/2018 - The Cryptids discover a sodiumina who is frozen in ice that has landed on Earth from space. When they discover that it's been frozen for thousands of years, they claimed to have found an ancient sodiumina. Meanwhile, when Dr. Turbo and Angel notice their discovery, they decided to take the frozen sodiumina. Issue #4: Alien in Charge - 09/19/2018 - Bigfoot has been sick lately, so he decides to put Alien in charge of being the leader of his gang, but will Alien be good enough to be on though? Issue #5: The Lake Giant - 10/17/2018 - While Alien, Jersey Devil, Slob and Nightcrawler are playing baseball, Jersey Devil accidentally hits the baseball so hard that it lands into a lake. Alien goes up to get it, only to encounter a large creature: A Lake Giant! Issue #6: A Cryptid Fangirl - 11/21/2018 - The Cryptids discover a teenage human girl that was said to be missing a while ago inside Alien's bag. Surprisingly to them, instead of being terrified like a normal human would be, she acts like a huge fan of them. Soon, because the cryptids are starting to get annoyed by her, they come up with a plan to get rid of her without her knowing. Issue #7: Flatwoods Monster's Creators!? - 12/19/2018 - Flatwoods Monster finds a mysterious book near a tree. As soon as she opened it, it shows something shocking to her: It was written by her "creators!" (NOTE: This is the first comic issue to not focus on any of the main characters) Issue #8: The Minieyes - 01/16/2019 - The Cryptids saw a ship arrive to the forest and they notice a species called the Minieyes. Because of their cuteness, most of Bigfoot's gang welcome them to the forest. However, Mothman notices something suspicious about the Minieyes and tries to warn his friends, but they won't believe him. Issue #9: Coffee Addiction - 02/20/2019 - Nessie suddenly gets obsessed with coffee after drinking it after a person left it on the bench while hot. Issue #10: Crossing Over - 03/20/2019 - Alien and Slob notice an invention made out of rubbish by Mothman (calling it his very first invention) that can take someone through different dimensions. Later, while Mothman is gone, Alien and Slob decide to mess with the machine, causing a bunch of random characters to pop out into the cryptids' dimension. (More TBD) (NOTE: This comic is crossing over with: Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. It is unknown if Eric and Claire will be one of them too.) Issue #11: The Three-Eyed Being - 04/17/2019 - When Alien notices 2 strange beings in the forest, he calls out to the rest of the Cryptids as they noticed the beings too. The three-eyed alien and his robot said they want to live at a new home, so they welcome them. Soon, The Cryptids start noticing that they are taking over the forest like it's completely their home, so the cryptids decide to try to get rid of them. Issue #12: Turbo's Second Pet - 05/15/2019 - Dr. Turbo and Angel are tired of their plans failing. When Angel mentions something about pets, this gives Dr. Turbo an idea and decides to get a second pet, that way he would have 2 assistants. Later, when Bigfoot and his gang notice Dr. Turbo and Angel got the third pet, they need to do something about it. Issue #13: Mothman the Martian Teacher - 06/19/2019 - Dover Demon was attempting to get tickets for Bigfoot's Gang to watch a new movie in theaters while wearing human disguises (like always) when he realizes he doesn't have enough money. Soon, Alien gains an idea and sends Mothman to space, forcing him to become a teacher for some martian high school. Issue #14: Stalking Canines - 07/17/2019 - Chupacabra accidentally ends up in a home that belongs to a wolf, fox and coyote. Chupacabra escapes, but the canines, who fall in love with Chupacabra, end up stalking Chupacabra. Soon, the other cryptids find out and try to find a way to stop the canines. Characters *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Mothman *Chupacabra *Dr. Turbo *Angel the Bald Eagle *Slob *Yeti *Jersey Devil *Flatwoods Monster *Arica Monster *Kasai Rex *Violet the Bird Monster *Albar the Ancient Sodiumina *The Lake Giant *Katie *Edward and Fred May *Minko the Minieye Leader *Minieye Minions *The Voronezh Alien *The Voronzeh Alien's Robot *Devil the Cougar Trivia Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:The Cryptids Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas